


Haine et Amour

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [11]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is the cool man, Barry is a little brother, Bondage, Bottom Bruce, Bruce hates and loves Clark, Diana is a big Sister, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Superman is just like a bastard, Top Clark, Victor is here, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), but gentle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark ne voulait qu'une chose, voir Bruce inférieur à lui, le voir souffrir alors que lui s'occuper de se venger des coups qu'il avait reçu lors de la nuit de sa mort.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 

Après la création de la Justice League, et la victoire contre Steppenwolf, Clark Kent était de retour à la vie, heureusement pour le monde, mais lui ne savait pas comment vivre de nouveau. 

 

Il était mort pendant six mois, à cause de Doomsday, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait d'avant sa mort étaient ceux de son combat contre Batman. Il était énervé rien que d'y penser. Il avait envie de se venger de Bruce depuis qu'il l'avait revu. 

 

Bruce l'avait frappé, l'avait affaibli avec de la kryptonite, lui avait cassé un lavabo sur la tête, lui avait fait une éraflure sur la joue, l'avait empoisonné, l'avait presque tué. 

 

Rien que d'essayer de travailler avec lui l'énerver. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir inférieur à lui, le voir souffrir alors que lui s'occuper de se venger des coups qu'il avait reçu lors de la nuit de sa mort. 

 

Ses désirs de vengeance étaient tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il essayait de se concentrer. À cause d'une seule nuit, d'une seule personne, Lois l'avait quitté, sa mère avait peur pour lui chaque minute, le monde craignait qu'une menace sortie de nulle part ne détruise tout sur son chemin pour tuer Superman. 

 

Il faisait nuit noire quand il partit de son appartement, il avait besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance pour de bon, avant de devenir complètement fou. Il se dirigea vers la Maison du Lac, passant par les airs dans son costume de Superman. 

 

Quand il arriva, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le bâtiment, il marcha vers la chambre de son ancien ennemi avant de s'immiscer dedans et de s'avancer jusqu'au lit où le milliardaire dormait. 

 

Clark se posa sur lit, avant de ramener la couverture vers l'arrière et de mettre sa main sur la gorge de Bruce, commençant à la serrer au fil des secondes. 

 

''Clark.''

 

Le kryptonien s'arrêta, avant de retirer sa main. Il alluma la lampe sur la table de nuit, et saisit les poignets de Bruce pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. 

 

''Clark ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!''

''Tu as essayé de me tuer, tu te souviens ?''

''Ouais...''

''À cause de toi, ma vie s'est arrêtée, je suis mort.''

''Clark, je suis désolé, crois-moi, j'étais stupide, et je pensais que tu allais tout détruire...''

''Tu as préféré me tuer plutôt que de me parler, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait coûter ? Quelques minutes de ta précieuse vie ?!''

''Clark... J'ai agi comme un idiot, je le reconnais, je suis à blâmer, et si tu veux me tuer, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.''

''Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça fait de mourir, tu as pris ma vie, ma mère et Lois auraient pu mourir à cause de toi.''

''C'est entièrement ma faute... Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais si tu pars, ne reviens plus jamais ici...''

''Je ne compte pas partir, je veux me venger.''

''Très bien. Je suis tout à toi, Clark, si tu y as bien réfléchi...''

''Je veux que tu comprennes ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu me frappais, tu m'as volé ma vie Bruce, et je vais la récupérer. Enlève tes vêtements.''

''Quoi ?! Tu... Tu plaisantes ?!''

''Enlève tes vêtements, tu es à moi maintenant. Je n'hésiterais pas à te frapper si tu n'obéis pas.''

''Clark... On était amis, non... Tu mentais depuis le début ?''

''Nous n'avons jamais été amis, je te veux tout à moi, c'est tout.''

''Vas te faire foutre.''

 

Clark sourit à cette réponse, il sentait sa bite grossir dans son costume. Bruce se leva et retira son T-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama, avant de finir sur le sol, une gifle furtive sur la joue de Clark. 

 

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Clark, me violer ?''

''Te violer ? Ce serait trop gentil pour toi, ça va être bien pire.''

''Tu es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré de merde...''

 

Bruce dit ceci en se tenant la joue rougissante de la gifle, alors que Superman revenait de son placard avec une ceinture, il déglutit pendant que l'homme d'acier se positionnait debout devant lui, jouant avec le cuir, et le regardant avec des yeux rouges. 

 

''Clark... Je... Je ne pense pas que je veuille continuer, retourne chez toi...''

''À quatre pattes, je veux voir ton cul.''

 

Bruce obéit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, Superman l'avait, il était juste un jouet, il avait abandonné alors qu'il se soumettait et montrait son cul à Superman, le laissant voir toute son anatomie. 

 

''Bruce, plus haut.''

 

Superman lui envoya un coup de ceinture sur sa fesse droite. Bruce gémit, avant de forcer sur ses pieds et de montrer son cul plus haut. Il savait qu'il était juste la pute de Superman maintenant. Il le sût encore plus quand un deuxième coup de ceinture sur l'autre fesse le fit gémir d'extase et commença à grossir sa bite. 

 

''Claaark... S'il te plaît...''

 

Bruce gémit alors qu'il avait besoin de plus, Superman rit quelques secondes avant de saisir les cheveux de Bruce et de ramener sa tête vers lui, pour lui dire quelque chose, avant de l'envoyer au sol.

 

''Bruce, je commande ici, alors obéis sans poser de questions, tu auras plus en temps et en heure, remets toi en position, tu es à moi, compris ?''

''Bien, maître Clark...''

 

Bruce se remit en position, sa bite commençait à devenir dure, alors que Superman prenait son temps entre chaque coup de ceinture. Ses fesses étaient rouges, il pouvait en être sûr. Il commençait à trembler, il ne devait pas céder, sinon, Clark ne lui donnerait jamais satisfaction. 

 

''Clark... J'ai besoin de plus... Donne moi plus ! Je suis tout à toi ! Je te veux... Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça...''

 

Clark ferma la bouche, avant de serrer les dents. Il était le putain de maître ici, il n'allait pas être commandé par un soumis sans rien dire. Il observa le cul de Bruce, rouge, il en avait déjà assez pris pour le moment. Il vit la bite et les couilles de Bruce trembler. C'était amusant, il allait jouer avec le mental du Wayne cette nuit. Avant de continuer à jouer avec son humain, il se dit qu'il allait le briser sur le plan physique d'abord. 

 

''Bruce, tu es ma pute, quand je vais te frapper, gémis comme tu n'as jamais gémi, si tu n'obéis pas, je te laisserais ici et je m'en irais.''

''Ne pars pas... Je vais obéir, je te le jure.''

''Ne trahis pas ma confiance.''

 

Clark observa le corps tremblant de Bruce, il s'amusait tellement. Il donna un coup de pied dans le cul de Bruce et l'envoya contre le mur opposé. Le milliardaire retomba sur le sol comme une plume alors qu'il gémissait. Clark s'avança jusqu'à lui, les yeux rouges. Il s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux de Bruce, alors que celui-ci saignait de la bouche et gardait les yeux fermés. 

 

''Bon garçon. Maintenant, masturbe-toi devant moi.''

 

À la plus grande surprise des deux, Bruce le fit sans résister, Clark sentit sa bite devenir plus grosse que jamais alors que le Wayne le faisait avec une habilité remarquable et en laissant des gémissements sortir de sa bouche toutes les deux secondes. 

 

Clark sourit avant d'embrasser Bruce sur le front. L'autre était toujours allongé sur le sol, il en profita pour traîner ses mains sur le corps couvert de cicatrices du milliardaire. 

 

''Bruce, jouies maintenant, dans ta main.''

''Bien... Maître...''

 

Clark sourit de nouveau à ce surnom alors que Bruce gémissait sans retenue en déversant son orgasme dans sa main et en se pompant lui-même. Clark observa les tremblements dans le corps de Bruce, il le trouvait magnifique quand il se soumettait. 

 

''Bon garçon, maintenant, fais-moi une fellation, et je te donnerai ce que tu attends.''

 

Bruce s'appuya sur ses deux bras alors que Superman retirait son costume et dévoilait son énorme bite kryptonienne. Bruce trembla avant de se pencher et de placer ses lèvres sur la pointe de la bite de Clark. C'était trop gros pour lui, mais il commença à l'aspirer. 

 

Clark regarda Bruce prendre sa bite dans sa bouche, il adorait ça. L'humain la prenait entière dans sa gorge, alors il déversa sa semence dedans en le forçant à ne pas bouger. Quand il laissa Bruce se retirer, celui-ci était cramoisi, du sperme coulait le long de ses lèvres et ses cheveux collaient à son front. Clark pensa qu'il méritait un récompense maintenant. 

 

''Bruce, allonge toi sur le lit, je vais te donner une récompense.''

''...Clark... Je...''

''Quoi ?''

''Je n'arrive pas à me lever...''

 

Clark trouvait adorable la manière dont Bruce l'avait dit. Il porta Bruce dans ses bras, avant de le poser sur le lit et d'écarter ses jambes. 

 

Il rentra un doigt dans l'entrée de Bruce, qui l'aspira sans problème grâce à la lubrification naturelle, avant d'en rajouter deux autres pour préparer l'arrivée de sa bite, encore grosse et dure. 

 

''Bruce, ça va faire mal.''

''Je veux tout, donne moi tout...''

 

Clark sourit une dernière fois alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et rentrait sa bite à sa place, ce qui fit Bruce hurler de plaisir, alors qu'il répandait son deuxième orgasme sur son abdomen. Clark, quant à lui, éjacula, une nouvelle fois, dans le corps de Bruce avant de se retirer et de s'écrouler à côté d'un Bruce tremblant, balbutiant, et pleurant. 

 

''Tu pleures ?''

''Ouais... Merci...''

''J'en avais autant besoin que toi.''

''Ne reviens plus jamais ici.''

''Je suis ton maître, ne me donne pas d'ordre.''

''Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant pars, tu es chez moi, tu te plies à mes règles.''

''Bruce, je...''

''Pars !''

''Je t'aime !''

''Vas-t'en...''

''Vas te faire foutre.''

''Je ne t'aimerai jamais...''

''Tu fais une grave erreur.''

''Vas-t'en ! Pars ! Dégage ! Ne reviens jamais !''

 

Clark partit, alors que Bruce se mit sous sa couverture et pleura. Il s'était fait violer par ce qu'il pensait être son ami, il avait apprécié ça et en avait redemandé. Il n'était rien d'autre que la pute de Superman maintenant. Il trembla avant de prendre des anti-dépresseurs. 

 

Quand les larmes cessèrent de couler, il se réfugia sous sa couverture et rentra trois doigts en lui pour se débarrasser du plaisir qu'il avait encore. Quand du sang coula sur ses cuisses et salit le drap, il s'arrêta et s'endormit. 

 

Il ne serait plus jamais le même. 

 

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

Avant que Bruce ne se réveille par lui-même, Alfred vint dans sa chambre et ouvrit les rideaux pour stopper son sommeil. 

 

''Hm... Alfred... Encore quelques minutes... Juste quelques minutes...''

''Il est déjà midi passé, maître Bruce.''

''Hm...''

 

Le plus âgé retira la couverture du corps de son protégé, avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne pouvait que constater le pitoyable état de Bruce, jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse de nouveau et l'emmène dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour le mettre dans un bain d'eau chaude. 

 

''Qui vous a fait ça, maître Bruce ?''

''Clark... Où est-il...?''

''Peu importe où il peut être s'il vous a fait cela.''

''Alfred... Il n'était pas lui-même... Et moi non plus...''

''Expliquez-moi, maître Bruce.''

''Il est venu dans ma chambre avec un désir de vengeance, je l'ai laissé faire, et il m'a violé... Mais je lui ai demandé d'en faire plus et j'ai adoré me faire dominer... Je me dégoûte pour ça...''

''C'est naturel maître Bruce, mais si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à maître Clark !''

''Tout est de ma faute Alfred, je l'ai blessé et presque tué, c'est normal qu'il ait cherché à se venger.''

''Vous êtes trop optimiste avec lui...''

''J'ai détruit sa vie Alfred, il n'y a que moi en tort.''

''...Vous êtes traumatisé par cette nuit... Vous êtes en train de pleurer, au lieu de défendre Superman, concentrez-vous sur votre santé.''

''Alfred...''

''Oui, maître Bruce ?''

''J'en ai demandé plus, je suis le principal coupable.''

''Reposez-vous, ça vous fera du bien.''

 

Alors que Bruce continuait de barboter dans l'eau chaude, Alfred rangeait sa chambre et changeait le drap salit de sang, ce qui ne le rassurait pas quant à l'état de Bruce. Il appela Diana Prince et lui demanda de venir de toute urgence. 

 

Quand elle arriva, Bruce était assis devant le lac, pensif. Diana l'observa quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Alfred, qui lui tendait un café expresso, et un café noir avec un sucre pour son ami. 

 

''Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?''

''Maître Clark est venu cette nuit et à profiter du corps de maître Bruce, qui visiblement a apprécié et depuis regrette.''

''Je vois. Je vais faire ce que je peux. Merci Alfred.''

''De rien, mademoiselle Prince.''

 

Diana se dirigea vers Bruce, qui ne détournait toujours pas le regard des eaux paisibles de sa propriété. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit son café, qu'il prit en faisant un mouvement de tête pour la remercier. 

 

''Bonjour Bruce. C'est le temps qui t'a fait venir ici ?''

''Non. J'avais besoin de calme.''

''...''

''...''

''Bon, tu ne m'aides pas... Alfred s'inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi. Il faut que tu en parles ou que tu tournes la page.''

''Que j'en parle ? Tu veux que je te décrive à quel point j'ai adoré me faire frapper par Clark, à quel point j'avais envie d'avoir la bite de Clark dans ma chaire, à quel point je me suis senti vide quand j'ai dit à Clark de partir ?!''

''Bruce, calme-toi, respire calmement, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis ton amie.''

''Clark l'était pour moi, mais j'avais tort.''

''Est-ce que tu aimes Clark ?''

''Je l'aimais cette nuit, quand je lui montrais mon cul.''

''Seigneur... Tu as subi un traumatisme, Bruce, mais il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu regardes vers l'avenir.''

''Diana...''

''Je serai avec toi, Barry, Victor et Arthur aussi, sans oublier Alfred.''

''Ne m'abandonne pas, on m'a déjà trop laissé... Mes parents, Jason, Clark...''

''Je ne te laisserai jamais.''

 

Diana serra Bruce dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait à fatiguer, elle le berça en suivant le rythme de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que Bruce s'endorme sur elle. 

 

Le lendemain, Bruce et Diana s'entrainèrent dans la Bat-cave, bientôt rejoints de Flash, Cyborg et Aquaman. 

 

Superman, quant à lui, n'apparu plus les jours qui suivirent sa vengeance. Personne ne savait où il était. Pas même Lois oui Martha. 

 

_____________

 

Deux semaines après l'incident :

 

''Ça fait quatorze jours maintenant, personne ne veut le chercher ?'' Barry demanda 

''Aucun satellite n'a réussi à le localiser.'' Victor répondit 

''Ouais, mais les satellites sont faillibles.'' Barry répliqua 

''Barry.'' Bruce grogna 

''Euh, ouais, désolé.'' il s'excusa

''J'ai besoin de toi pour explorer une zone de fond en comble.''

''Tu as besoin de moi ?! Je suis partant sans problème !''

''Réfléchis des fois...'' Victor souffla 

 

_________

 

Barry explora une région du pôle nord et trouva une forteresse faîte de cristaux. Il y entra sans attendre. 

 

''Barry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

''Oh Clark ! Tu m'as manqué, pourquoi tu restes ici ? Reviens s'il te plaît !''

''Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?''

''Bruce m'a demandé d'explorer cette région.''

''Bruce... Comment va-t-il...?''

''Eh bah, il sort d'une dépression, et je soupçonne qu'il ait des traumatismes et qu'il dorme et mange peu. Sinon, il est un peu plus gentil.''

''Je vois. Ne lui dit pas que tu m'as vu.''

''Pourquoi ? Je veux que tu reviennes, moi ! Arthur et Diana ont dit qu'ils voulaient s'expliquer avec toi d'ailleurs.''

''Je... Barry. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Je ne peux plus revenir.''

''Je te ferai revenir ! Je te le promets !''

''Barry...''

 

________

 

Plus tard dans la même journée :

 

''Hey Bruce, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Barry, Superman est au pôle Nord.'' Arthur l'interpela

''J'ai entendu. Et je m'en fiche.''

''Tu sais pas mentir mec, tu vas aller le voir, c'est ça ?''

''... Oui.''

''Je devrais te dire de ne pas y aller, mais si tu le fais revenir, je pourrais enfin m'expliquer avec lui.''

''T'expliquer ?''

''Mec, il t'a traumatisé. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu dormais mal, enfin plus que normalement, que tu ne mangeais presque plus. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais la nuit dans les rues, mais si tu comptes faire face à Clark, ait au moins l'air d'être en forme.''

''Merci du conseil, mais ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.''

''Tu es quelqu'un de ma famille maintenant, c'est normal que je veuille prendre soin de toi.''

''Tu devrais retourner auprès de Mera, elle a besoin de toi.''

''Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide.''

''Tu es complètement saoule, vas te coucher.''

''C'est vrai, mais tu devrais aussi dormir.''

''Je vais bien.''

''Tu te mens Bruce. Bonne nuit.''

''Bonne nuit...''

 

_________

 

Le lendemain matin, au manoir Wayne :

 

''Où est-ce que cet abruti est parti ?!!'

''Calme Diana, calme.''

''Comment veux-tu que je reste calme, Arthur ?!''

''Respire doucement, ça peut aider.'' Victor passa par là 

''Il est parti dans la nuit, Diana, j'ai essayé de le prévenir mais cet abruti est borné. Même si le coup de la famille n'a pas marché.''

''Quand je vais le retrouver...''

''Pas de violence avec lui, Diana. Il a suffisamment morflé toute sa vie.''

''Oui. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne Arthur, il ne peut pas continuer comme ça.''

''Vrai, mais, la seule personne qui peut le faire changer d'avis reste cloîtrée chez elle.''

''Tu crois... Qu'il y serait ?''

''Le connaissant ? Il y est déjà depuis plusieurs heures.''

''Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !''

''Non Diana, Bruce doit avoir une discussion avec Clark.''

''Hey les gens ! Bruce m'a dit hier qu'il serait de retour ce soir.''

''Barry ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt !''

''Je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit.''

''C'est pas grave Barry, reste cool.''

''Arthur.''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu es roi.''

''Ouais, mais aussi un homme normal.''

''J'espère que tout va bien pour Bruce.''

 

__________

 

Au même moment dans la Forteresse de Solitude :

 

''Clark, je n'ai pas peur de toi.''

''C'est faux, tu me crains.''

''Non. Je suis venu te le dire.''

''Juste pour ça ?''

''Je veux que tu reviennes dans la ligue.''

''Je ne peux pas, j'ai fait trop d'erreurs.''

''Et c'est en restant ici que tu vas les rattraper ?''

''Ne me fais pas la morale.''

''Clark, viens avec moi.''

''Je ne peux pas...''

''Est-ce que tu te souviens quand tu m'as laissé dans mon lit ?''

''Oui, je ne peux pas oublier... Je t'ai violé...''

''Et moi j'ai adoré ça. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, si nous sommes tous les deux coupables de nos instincts.''

''Ça ne marche pas comme ça Bruce !'' 

''Reviens, et on verra.''

''Tu me saoules.''

''Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime Clark.''

''Je t'aime aussi Bruce, mais...''

 

Avant que Clark ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Bruce l'embrassa. Clark ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris que Bruce fasse le premier pas alors que deux semaines plus tôt, il le violait. Le Wayne retira sa bouche. 

 

''Je viens.''

''Je ne te laissais pas le choix en fait.''

''Tu es toujours comme ça ?''

''Seulement quand Superman me fuit.''

''Alors c'est peu souvent à partir de maintenant.''

 

Avant que Diana ne puisse s'inquiéter d'avantage, les deux rentrèrent, pour la première fois heureux depuis deux semaines. Comme promis, Diana et Arthur s'expliquèrent avec Clark, qui dû obéir aux exigences de la ligue pendant vingt-quatre heures. 

 

Après tous ces événements, tout le monde vivait heureux entre eux. 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas fan de ce que je viens d'écrire, désolé.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le plus long lemon que j'ai écrit ! Je me débrouille encore mal avec ça...


End file.
